The Adventures of Axette and Roxy
by Chaxra-san
Summary: The usual scenario. Axel & Roxas mess around in the lab. But this time, the results are rather... feminine. Xemnas chooses to put the pair to good use... X No pairings, no OCs, what more do you need to know? Larxene & Namine side adventure X


The Adventures of Axette and Roxy

_By Chaxra-san_

Summary: The usual scenario. Axel & Roxas mess around in the lab. But this time, the results are rather… feminine. Xemnas chooses to put the pair to good use… [No pairings, no OCs, what more do you need to know?

A/N: I know, I'm awful, I SWEAR TO GOD I will do more of my other stories soon D: Anyways, I don't know how many fics there are like this, and I've never read any either, so please don't yell at me for 'copying' your story! I've been trying harder not to have as much talking and more description, but it's kinda hard for me, so bear with me! If you find any spelling mistakes, please tell me... I hate reading something I've written and finding mistakes. Also, I'll try not to make the charas ooc, although it's pretty easy with Axel and Roxas to stay in character...

Disclaimer: I don't own characters or anything only stories, AHHH!

--

All was quiet in the darkness of the basement labs, except for the soft footsteps of two intruders. The nocturnal experiments floating in glass cases around the room observed the duo with little interest. This routine was very familiar to them.

"Remind me why we're doing this, again?" harshly whispered the shorter of the pair, cursing under his breath as he tried to keep up with his friend.

The other figure, the living definition of the phrase 'thin as a rake', strode confidently ahead as if he had every right to be there at 3am in the morning. Which naturally, he did not.

He cast a wide grin over his shoulder at the other Nobody, his shining white teeth practically the only visible part of him in the gloom. It reminded Roxas immensely of the disturbing Cheshire Cat in Wonderland.

"Why, dear Roxas, it is our duty! We must complete our night rounds!" he declared loudly, completely disregarding the dire need for silence.

"Shut up!" hissed Roxas, slamming the nearest object into his idiotic companion's backside.

Unfortunately for Axel and Roxas, luck was busy and asked them to leave a message after the tone. Someone else entered the lab.

"Number VIII, XIII, if you don't get out of here NOW…" the threat didn't go unnoticed; at least, not by Roxas anyway.

"How did he know it was-?"

"I said, shut up!"

They could hear Vexen approaching, and if they were caught… Well, it wouldn't be pretty. Roxas pushed the slightly stunned Axel forward, wondering exasperatedly how they managed to pull this off so often. The redhead finally gathered his thoughts together, and charged forward, grabbing hold of the blonde and making a dash for the nearest exit.

They were nearly there. And then appeared one of the many banes of his nonexistence, a test-tube with random swirly green _stuff _in it. It teetered on the edge of its shelf, hit the next one down, shattered and… You know what happens next.

"What the hell was that, Axel?!" yowled XIII, swiping at his soaked hair, the pre-skyward spikes flattening down on the liquid's impact.

"Damned if I know!" called the pyro, not stopping to worry about the likely dangers of whatever had been in the test-tube.

The sound of the scientist's enraged voice slammed into them like a wall, reminding them that they'd better run like hell. "What in Kingdom Heart's name have you _fools _broken now?!"

"I don't know, but it was green!" yelled Roxas, not entirely sure why he was wasting his breath to say that, when nearly everything not solid in the lab was either green or red.

Axel thrust a hand out in front of him to throw open the exit door, and ended up sending them both crashing to the floor outside. Roxas, having anticipated such a landing, rolled as soon as he hit ground and ended up crouching a meter away from Axel, who was lying staring up at the ceiling with a stupid grin on his face. XIII opened a portal and dragged the redhead through it just as Vexen stormed out the door towards them.

A second later, they hit the floor again, both moaning as they sat up gingerly.

"Hey, Rox…" asked Axel.

Roxas dusted himself off, "What?"

"I know how he knew it was us…"

"Oh yeah?" said Roxas as sarcastically as he could.

"It's 'cos we've done it so much!" he proclaimed triumphantly, stating the obvious.

Roxas rolled his eyes, and threw a halfhearted insult at the pyro. Said Nobody then collapsed and started snoring loudly.

"Uh, Axel? …Axel??" He prodded his friend cautiously with his foot.

He noticed then that there was an odd smell coming from somewhere. He turned around, and there was an overturned pot lying several feet away. The plant that had fallen out of it had purple fumes wafting out of it. As soon as Roxas realized what it was, he passed out too, the scent filling the corridor in a thick cloud of toxic smoke. And that was another reason he hated Marluxia. _Leaving his damn plants all over the place…_

.::Two Hours Later::.

Axel groaned and rolled over onto his stomach. His hair drifted into his face, tickling his nose and he sneezed in response. Roxas was waking up too, Axel figured, from the noises on the other side of the corridor. _Wait,_ he thought confusedly. _Something feels weird… Since when has my hair been down without gel in it?_

He finally opened his eyes and looked down at himself. And then he screamed.

"PLEASE GOD, TELL ME I'M DREAMING!!"

--

TBC, 'cos I'm evil like that. XD

My cliffhangers still suck DX

Lol, please read and review! Flames will be used by Axel to burn down Twilight Town, and do you really want to get Roxas mad at you?


End file.
